Robotic cleaners (e.g., robotic vacuum cleaners) are configured to autonomously clean a surface. For example, a user of a robotic vacuum cleaner may dispose the robotic vacuum cleaner in a room and instruct the robotic vacuum cleaner to commence a cleaning operation. While cleaning, the robotic vacuum cleaner collects debris and deposits them in a dust cup for later disposal by a user. Depending on the level of debris within the room and the size of the dust cup a user may have to frequently empty the dust cup (e.g., after each cleaning operation). Thus, while a robotic vacuum cleaner may remove user involvement from the cleaning process, the user may still be required to frequently empty the dust cup. As a result, some of the convenience of a robotic vacuum cleaner may be sacrificed due to frequently requiring a user to empty the dust cup.